Picnic
by lightningwoodymcqueen
Summary: Stan and the boys have a picnic and then some fun in the park.


It was a beautiful sunny day in the mountain town of South Park Colorado. Stan Marsh, for one, was excited about the picnic and fun in the park he and his friends were going to have. Before getting everything ready, he called his friends on the home phone to ask if they will attend his picnic.

"Sure! Sounds awesome!" His best friend Kyle excited replied.

"We haven't done something like that in a while!" Craig added.

After he hung up, he gathered his essentials and prepared to make food for the picnic. He got all the ingredients to make a delicious sandwich out of the fridge and placed them on each individual slice of bread, followed by spreading mustard and mayonnaise on each of them. After that, he got out some sausages and buns and sprayed some ketchup, mustard, and relish on them. The rest of the food he got was hamburgers, French fries, chips, soda pop, Doritos, plenty of confectioneries, and mac and cheese.

Afterwards, his mother Sharon said goodbye to him on his way out the door and gave him a kiss on his cheek, much to his embarrassment. Stan then walked to the park and saw all his friends: Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Butters, Jimmy, Token, Tweek, and Clyde waiting there for him with their own food, snacks, drinks, and fun activities.

"Hi guys! Sorry if I was late!"

"No problem Stan! Come on and join us!" Tweek assured him.

"Yeah dude! No rush. There's still plenty of time for us to have fun!" Cartman added.

Stan walked up to his friends and sat down on the grass, placing his picnic basket down.

"That sure is a lot of food you guys have." Stan told his friends.

"Yeah, but it's okay if you get full. I know what it feels like to get a stomach ache" said Craig.

"After that, we can all go play! Dig in dude!" said Kenny.

Stan got his sandwiches out of the picnic basket and gave each of his friends one. They dug and everyone loved his masterpiece.

"These sandwiches are delicious Stan!" Butters told him.

"Yeah! I couldn't think of anything better that could eat hit the spot!" said Kyle.

"Why thanks you guys. I like the food all of you bought too, especially the Salisbury steak! It tastes just like Chef used to make it" said Stan.

"Yeah, I sure do miss Chef. What a guy, always used to help us in difficult situations" said Cartman.

"Yeah, but at least the lunch served at the school cafeteria is still decent. Not as good as it could be if Chef were still around, but still good nonetheless."

"Yeah." said Craig as he took a bite into a cheeseburger.

"Man, I'm full. What do you guys say we go tennis out in the tennis court?" asked Tweek.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Token exclaimed.

"Awesome yeah alright!" the boys all houted in unison, agreeing with Tweek. They all got their tennis rackets and competed against their selected teammates. Not so later into the game, Cartman heard two people weeping in pain and saw they got hurt. He was shocked and quickly rushed to help.

"Don't worry guys! I'll help you!" he rushed up to the people who got hurt in the game: Kyle and Token. He brought a first aid kit with him in case situations like this would happen. He then put two bandages each on Kyle and Token's knees, much to their relief.

"Wow! You bought a first aid kit? Thanks man!" Token thanked Cartman.

"You really healed our knees quick. Thanks! You're such a great friend Eric" said Kyle.

"We appreciate it!" added Token.

"Anytime dudes. I can't let terrible situations like this go unnoticed" stated Cartman.

After that, everyone got back to playing. They then moved on to basketball, which Kenny was good at, then volleyball. After the game had finished, the sun started to go down.

"It's getting a little late don't you think?! W-we should get going before c-c-crazy things start to happen!" an anxious Tweek suggested.

"I agree" said Craig.

"Okay, it was sure fun hanging out with you guys" Stan told his friends.

"Anytime man" Cartman told Stan.

"We should d-d-do fun stuff like this m-m-more often" said Jimmy.

"I agree. That was so much fun and Stan's sandwiches were great!"

Stan had a smile on his face, overwhelmed by his friends' compliments. Because of this:

"Guys, how about instead of going home. We have a sleepover at my house?" asked Stan.

"Ooooh" said Butters

"That sounds amazing!" said Kenny.

"There's gonna be lots of pizza!" Stan informed.

"I LOVE PIZZA!" exclaimed Cartman.

"And pillow fights!" added Stan.

"Oh goody!" said Craig.

"And root beer!" Stan added.

"Ooh boy, I sure love root beer!" said Butters.

"And tacos!" said Stan.

"OOH BOY! MY FAVORITE FOOD!" said Clyde, aka Taco Man.

"And Pixar movies!" Stan added.

"Ooh boy, I sure love Pixar movies! I hope they play Monsters Inc. I love that film!"

The boys were all excited for this sleepover Stan had planned. Shortly after several footsteps of excitement, they arrived at Stan's house, went inside and up to his room, and enjoyed the night.


End file.
